Dangerously Sweet
by SingleHearts
Summary: Malia's eyes widened and a hint of sparkle emitted from them as a huge grin spread over her face, "We are going to the fair? Where they have that huge wheel that lights up in the dark?" Stiles was guessing she meant the Ferris Wheel, he turned to look at her, a little puzzled at the excitement in her voice,"Yeah?" A little one shot on the couple's possible first date.
1. Getting There

**UGH! I did it again, I started a new fic *face palm* I was supposed to be writing an essay and I wrote this instead (so much for procrastination). It was intended as a one shot, a ONE-SHOT, but I'm not even finished with it. I kind of liked this, i thought it was too cheesy and cute but ehh I definitely want to finish it. I hope you guys like it =) **

**Please leave reviews, tell me what you would like to see, or read, happening in their date. I would try to consider your ideas lol. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Please do review. Reviews are love!**

"I've never heard of this fair," Scott said as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That's because it only happens annually after Halloween, and a lot of shit tends to happen before, during and _after_ Halloween that it usually gets cancelled, well, or so it has for the last _three _years," Stiles turned to look at Scott to see if he got the hint before he continued, "And before that, you and I weren't exactly part of the social class to know or even care about such events." Scott scoffed remembering exactly what they had been doing three years ago, "Yeah we were too busy looking for dead bodies instead." Stiles turned to glare at Scott, but Scott just shrugged innocently, _what? _Stiles continued on, pacing back and forth in the small space of his bedroom "But now, now I have a reason and every intention of going." Scott grinned at the restless boy "Malia?" Stiles hadn't stopped pacing when he simply responded with a "Yup." Scott kept silent for a minute trying to process one important fact, "But doesn't she hate being surrounded by people, overly excited happy people?" Stiles threw his head back but he never stopped pacing "Ugh no...well okay, yeah maybe...a little...You know what Scott, I haven't been on a date in like f-fo my whole existence, okay. So will you _please_ be a pal and encourage the prospect of this potential date." Scott laughed at his friend before deciding to poke fun at his best bud, "I thought your first date was with Lydia in middle school, when she sat two people away from you at the lunch table, and you both happened to be eating pbj sandwiches with orange juice...yuck!" Stiles rolled his eyes, hands on his hips as he finally stopped the restless pacing, "Yeah, okay. I get that I was a delusional "love-sick" little brat-" Scott cut Stiles off as he wasn't done teasing his friend on his failed childhood pretend romance "Or that time that you tried to convince Lydia through metaphorical subliminal messages that you two were meant to be, back at the ice rink." Stiles was glaring at Scott now, pursing his lips quite annoyed as he dared Scott to continue, and he did, "You know, that actually could count as a date, a double date, but a date nonetheless." Stiles licked his lips and raised his hand to put a stop to this mockery, "You know what, I was a good friend to you when you and Allison broke up. I even smuggled some alcohol for you. Remember that? My dad's alcohol by the way...eh, buddy. So you owe me," Scott grinned his crooked grin and nodded. "Thank you," Stiles said as he finally got Scott to shut up before he dropped the big bomb on him "Now, how do I get Malia to the fair without her knowing where we are going?" Scott fell onto the bed, "Stiles" he sighed. He should have known, nothing was ever simple with Stiles Stilinksi. "What?" Stiles flailed his arms in utter cluelessness. "Why don't you just tell her? You suck at lying anyways," Scott said as he laid on Stiles' bed completely drained out. "Wha- well you said it yourself, she hates places like that. Plus, I've always been good at hiding things which is closely related to lying," Scott threw his arms in the air as he tried for the zillionth time to figure out how Stiles' mind exactly worked, "Then why are you taking her there in the first place if you know she'll hate it?" Stiles pointed a finger at Scott as his other hand rested on his hip "Ah! But I _don't _know if she will _actually _hate it. I just know she will hate the _idea_ of it and refuse to go. So I need to smuggle her in, and _then_...then I'll find out." Scott just shook his head against the mattress, not understanding Stiles one bit, "I say you just tell her." Stiles licked his lips again as he squinted his eyes at Scott, clearly annoyed "Everything is just so simple for you, huh Scotty?" No, that was a lie. Everything was not so simple for Scott McCall but this situation definitely was. Stiles was just making it difficult because his friend was actually more nervous about taking his girlfriend out on a real date that he needed to hide his anxiety in some way, and this was it. It was stupid, idiotic and too much energy and mind consuming, but it worked perfectly for the hyper active boy. It was just Stiles way of dealing with basic boy nerves.

"So, I was thinking that maybe Kira could take her, drop her off at the back. Tell her that she found out about this other Kitsune and then Malia will go all badass were-coyote detective mode, she will be too into it she won't even notice the place and the amounts of happy lovey dovey hormonal teens and then Kira leaves and I appear and bam the date begins," Stiles went through that whole plan in one go and Scott was just nodding as he tried to process it all.

"So you are planning to get your honor trust girlfriend into a place she most definitely will dislike through lies and deceit and make it to be her first real date?" Stiles had been smiling, content with his own genius plan, but as soon as Scott began summarizing it, the smile slowly faded away, "Uh-umm. Ugh! You see when you say it like that, in that tone with that face, the plan just sounds stupid." Scott was up and sitting on the corner of Stiles bed as he saw his friend deflate, "That's because it is. Your plans have a tendency to suck Stiles, but this one, this one is going to suck." Stiles turned to scowl at Scott, "Well now, now you're just being Derek, and that's totally not cool by the way. I told you not to spend so much time with that _sour_ face." Scott only smiled as he stood up from the bed "Look, I can assure you with 100% alpha certainty that Malia will say yes to anything you ask of her," Stiles looked down at the floor, crimson creeping onto the sides of his face. "If she realizes how much you want to go, it won't matter how much she hates the idea of it, she will go. And she is happy and pleased wherever you are, so I don't see the dilemma here," Stiles was still looking down, flushed cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, I know." Scott placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder "Yeah, I know you know." He squeezed his shoulder a little as he gently shook him "Relax, she already likes your crazy ass. And surprisingly she gets your dry humor, so I don't see how anything could possibly go wrong. She handles you better than anyone I've ever known, and you understand and keep her grounded. So, technically you are already beyond the jittery first date basis." Stiles ran his hand through the back of his neck "Yeah, I guess. But my plan could still work," Scott sighed again wondering if Stiles had taken his medicine. "No Stiles. Don't even try it, Kira won't even be able to follow in on your plan." Stiles rolled his eyes as he grunted, "Fine!" Scott grinned mischievously at Stiles, "Come on, lets get you ready for your first date." Stiles shrugged him off as he walked towards his closet, "Shut up!"

Stiles was rummaging through his closet, hamper and even under his bed trying to find the "right" clothes. Scott was getting a kick out of watching his friend behave like a total spazz, more than usual. "Dude just wear a t-shirt," Stiles turned to scowl at the alpha "Ha-Ha." Scott shrugged as he got up from Stiles' bed, it was getting late, "You're going to a fair, not some fancy restaurant." Stiles sighed as he fidgeted with his fingers, "Okay, Plan B. We always have a Plan B, right?" Scott raised his eyebrow, "I thought we got rid of Plan B, Plan A being that you tell Malia." Stiles shook his head, "Plan B is you and Kira come with; a double date. How about that? Plan B?" Scott was making his way to the door, determined to leave before he got sucked in on one of Stiles' disastrous plans. "Sorry Stiles but I promised Kira I will go with her and her parents to some show," Stiles was left mouth open as Scott proceeded out the door and down the hallway. "You're such a good friend!" Stiles yelled after him. "After all I've done for you, you little runt," Stiles mumbled to himself knowing Scott could hear him perfectly.

Stiles was kind of happy Scott had ditched his Plan B, since he really had just wanted to spend the night with just Malia. But he was such a nervous wreck that he was kind of desperate at this point. It was not like he and Malia hadn't spent alone time together, in fact they spent a lot of time together, just the two of them. He should be more than beyond comfortable by now, and he was, but that was when they were in his house, on his bed or on the coach watching movies, playing video games; or in his jeep eating fries or late night ice cream. This was going to be different, this felt different already; he needed to get ready to go out, with Malia, _his _girlfriend. Stiles let out a shaky breath as he processed the idea again, more slowly this time, _his _girlfriend. It had been a few weeks since they had been declared by everyone and themselves that they were a couple. It still took him by surprise whenever he heard his dad say "_Your _girlfriend" instead of just Malia; it made his heart swell. Nothing much had changed between them, but it was just a whole new feeling to know and be completely sure that Malia was indeed _his_ girlfriend.

Stiles turned to look at the time, it was already 6 and he was supposed to pick up Malia at 7. He was kind of running a schedule here, he had told Malia at school that they were going out tonight. Yet, he never told Malia where and for what, she most likely figured that it was to buy some junk food at the drive-by. _God_, he was such a lame boyfriend, but Stiles wanted to fix that. He wanted to shower Malia with all the experiences of a teenage romance, just like they did in the movies because he didn't want Malia to miss a thing. Stiles calmed his nerves at the thought of watching Malia go crazy with delight over cotton candy, she had a hack for sweet stuff, and last time he checked Malia had never had the pleasure of savoring such sweet sugary delight. He managed to get ready in Stilinski time and headed out to Malia's house, anxious to be the first person to give her her first cotton candy.

Stiles really hated going into Malia's house, especially seeing her dad. That man scared the living crap out of him, even more than Derek when he first met him. He pulled out his phone as he parked right in front of her house; Stiles didn't really text Malia because she sucked at texting and he never had the patience. He preferred to hear her voice and be assured at the instant that she got his message and he knew her reply. Yet, Malia also had the tendency of taking a while to answer her phone and it secretly drove Stiles nuts. But he really didn't want to go knock at the door with the possibility of having her father, adoptive father, answer the door.

Malia didn't really live with Tate anymore, she spent most days at Stiles' house, sleeping and eating there, even showering. Yet, she sometimes came here because memories and old attachments drove her back, even though Tate really didn't care if she came or went. The phone was ringing but Malia was not answering, Stiles was already drumming his thumb impatiently against the steering wheel. _What if she didn't want to go out? What if she found out and she definitely won't go out?_ Stiles mind was already working its way into pessimism, the way it always did but never allowed others to know. Malia finally answered her phone as Stiles heart was about to plummet onto the ground. "Stiles?" Malia always had the habit of asking if it was him even though the caller ID clearly stated that it was. "You ready?" Stiles asked a bit nervously as his heart began to beat at a rapid rate, _oh for fucks sake calm the fuck down Stilinski._ _"_Yeah, but I'm not at Tate's," Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "You're not?" Malia shook her head on the other side of the line, Stiles completely oblivious to it but imagining it nonetheless. "Well where are you?" Malia took a moment to reply and Stiles was hanging on that cliff "At Kira's." Stiles heart did a little jump, did Scott tell Kira about Plan A or possibly Plan B. Stiles preferred it to be Plan A but Plan B could work too, help calm his stupid nerves. "Stiles?" he heard Malia call out impatiently, "Wha-why are you at Kira's?" He heard Malia sigh, and attempt her 'I'm trying to keep my voice down so certain people won't hear and get offended' type of whisper, the one Lydia had taught her "She's been acting weird after she got this message from Scott, and she has had me here for the past _four_ hours, scratching and pulling at my face. I tried to jump out the window, but she is pretty strong for such a tiny person." Stiles tried not to laugh at Malia's clear annoyance, "Stiles, I growled at her more than three times." Stiles had told Malia that it was kind of rude to growl at people, especially at friends. Malia sounded like a kid that would soon be scolded. Stiles quirked his half smile at Malia's innocence, she really couldn't keep anything from him. Yup, he definitely had to get rid of Plan A, "It's okay Malia, can you put Kira on the phone?" Stiles could already imagine Malia furrowing her brows in confusion as she stared at the phone, trying to figure out how to literally put Kira _on _the phone. "Let me talk to Kira, Malia" in a few seconds he had Kira on the phone. "Hey Stiles," the Kitsune greeted with extra enthusiasm; "Hey Kira, why do you have Malia captive? Did umm Scott tell you anything regarding-" Kira's giggles drowned Stiles voice "Yeah Scott told me about your plan. Not a very good plan Stiles," Stiles rolled his eyes, did Scott have to share everything? "Yeah okay, I know that now, thanks," Kira giggled again "Your welcome. You can come and pick up Malia, I think she has had more than enough of me already" Stiles could hear Malia groan in the background as Kira laughed. Kira really liked Malia, she found her, as Kira put it, "adorable", and Malia really liked Kira as well. Malia wouldn't admit it but she also found Kira adorable. "Alright, I'll be there in a few" he waited until Kira said goodbye and hung up as he started his jeep, driving off to Kira's place. Why Kira had Malia there, he still had no clue, but he would soon find out in a few minutes.

Stiles arrived at Kira's house, parking his car on the driveway. He was getting out of his jeep when he saw Kira come out the front door of the house, "Hey, where's Malia?" Stiles turned to look behind Kira hoping that Malia will come out as well. "Oh she'll be out in a sec," Kira smiled at Stiles mischievously, now he knew from whom Scott had adapted that fox smile. "Urgh! Kira! Why couldn't I just wear my clothes?" Malia protested as she came out of the house wearing a soft blue dress that wrapped tightly around her waist, and let loose at the bottom ending right on her thighs. She was wearing a denim jacket that tried to conceal the way the heart shape design of the dress loosely wrapped around her round breasts, revealing more than enough skin for Stiles little heart to handle. Her hair was in her usual messy waves, but it was pinned on the sides revealing more of her pretty face. "Stiles? Stiles!" Malia was only a few inches away from him, scowling. Stiles had this weird habit of zoning out completely, and right now he was completely zoned out, thinking way too much about how Malia looked so good in a dress; blue was definitely his favorite color. "_Stiles_!" Malia was getting frustrated at the unresponsive Stiles. Kira was giggling on the side as Stiles came back into focus. "Y-yeah?" Malia bit on her bottom lip as she knitted her eyebrows in concern, ignoring Kira's clear amusement. Malia's lips were glossy and Stiles couldn't help but stare at them longingly as Malia nibbled at them. His heart was beating rapidly for a completely different reason now. Okay, Scott was a good friend and Kira, he had to remember to wrap Kira in a tight hug Monday at school.

"We should go," Stiles grabbed Malia by the hand as he directed her to his jeep. Malia was still looking at him concernedly and suspiciously, but she followed him anyways. "Thanks Kira," Stiles had almost forgotten about the Kitsune who he had promised to give a hundred hugs to. Kira only smiled and nodded as she waved goodbye, "Kids" she whispered to herself as she went inside the house.

"Why are you acting so weird? You smell weird too," Stiles and Malia were already on their way to the fair, Malia clearly oblivious of the fact. Stiles lifted his arm to take a whiff at himself; he had spent a good 30 minutes in the shower. "Not that smell," Malia said as she rolled her eyes. "Oh," Stiles simply replied trying his best not to give way to any hints, trying his best not to open his mouth and start rambling away. Scott was right, he was a terrible liar. He just had to keep it up until they got there; it would be a surprise, not exactly lying or the close relative of lying, hiding the truth. It would be a surprise, surprises were harmless and innocent, no harm intended, right?

"Stiles," Malia pressed on as she inspected his every move carefully. "Hmm?" Stiles replied never tearing his gaze of the road, _just a few more miles, _he thought to himself. "Why did Kira force me to wear this dress? She said, it would make you happy, but I don't sense happiness coming from you. And when you saw me you freaked out, you stopped breathing for a few seconds, it freaked me out." Stiles eyes grew wide; he didn't know how to reply to that, so Malia continued on, "It feels weird, so I must look weird too." Malia sighed, looking down to her fingers that played nervously with each other as she bit on her bottom lip. She usually did that when she felt incredibly nervous or shy, which wasn't a usual thing for Malia. She tugged on the hem of the dress as she turned to look out the passenger window, "I shouldn't have worn it" she quietly grunted. _So much for not being a lame boyfriend_, Stiles thought to himself. He had run the whole '_You look beautiful, WOW! You look-WOW! Amazing!_ _You are so beautiful. Perfect'_ in his head as soon as he had seen her, that he hadn't realized he had not said it in person. He hated to see Malia insecure, because she had nothing to be insecure of, she was amazing inside out.

"Hey-Hey," Stiles gently called as he grabbed Malia's hand that kept fidgeting with the dress. "Sorry, I just freaked out a little back there, you just look really _really_ nice. Amazing, really. You just took me by surprise, and I forgot how to think for a moment-" Stiles turned to look at Malia, once he reached a stop light. She was looking at him with doe eyes, still nibbling at her bottom lip. Stiles caressed the back of her hand with his thumb as he smiled that half smirk that made the insides of her tummy flutter. He slowly dropped his gaze to her mouth and Malia didn't wait, she leaned forward and grabbed the side of his face pulling him towards her as she crashed her lips against his. Stiles eyes grew wide, never really accustomed at Malia's desire to kiss him all the time, so suddenly. He breathed into the kiss as he finally relaxed, his mouth opening to take in Malia's as he cupped the side of her face. Malia sighed in relief when Stiles responded, leaning forward as he pulled her towards him. She had felt extremely anxious at the thought of her mate not finding her suitable or attractive. Malia was grateful that Stiles was not able to pick up the scents of emotions like her, or else he would find out that lately she had been feeling extremely anxious. Malia felt it as a sign of weakness and she didn't want Stiles to think of her as weak or else he might leave her, even though he had told her he never would.

Malia and Stiles were playing tug a war with each other; each one pulling the other to their side as they tried to lead the kiss. Malia was the first to pull away, breathing heavily as she reached out for some air. Stiles leaned forward trying to catch her mouth again, not satisfied with the abrupt ending. He had completely forgotten that he was driving, and that he was in the middle of a road. "Stiles," Malia whispered, her eyes still holding that glossy lustful glaze. "Hmm?" Stiles hummed as he tried to capture Malia's lips once again before she quickly pulled back. "The light is green," she whispered as she saw Stiles' lids flutter open. "Green light means go, remember?" Malia smiled at Stiles who was still trying to come out of his daze. Stiles knitted his eyebrows, not fully understanding what was going on, "Oh, Oh! Right! Let's go!" He positioned himself as he stepped on the accelerator to continue down the road, thankfully there had not been any cars behind them.

Stiles cleared his throat, "You know if you keep doing that, we might never make it to the fair on time." _Crap!_ That is why he was supposed to keep his mouth shut until they got there. Malia quickly turned to look at Stiles who had closed his eyes momentarily cursing himself in the inside for giving such vital info away. "Where are we going?" Malia asked staring intently at Stiles, who was trying his best to avoid her eyes, but failed miserably. "Okay look, before you start thinking against it, you know its not so bad. Yeah there are a lot of people and kids running around, and probably a lot of noise too, but its really not so bad. There are tons of food, and you get to throw balls at things and get prizes for it. You see, fun right?" Stiles rambled on fearing that if he gave Malia the opportunity to talk, she would convince him to turn back home. Yeah, Scott had been right, Malia did listen to Stiles but Stiles also had a weakness for Malia, which meant he could easily be swayed by her with just a look of her bunny eyes. Malia's eyes widened and a hint of sparkle emitted from them as a huge grin spread over her face, "We are going to the fair? Where they have that huge wheel that lights up in the dark?" Stiles was guessing she meant the Ferris Wheel, he turned to look at her a little puzzled at the excitement in her voice,"Yeah?" Malia did a little jump in her seat before she reached over to give him a big kiss on the cheek. She was smiling her million dollar coyote smile, the kind of smile that made Stiles smile too, unconsciously. Whoa, had he been wrong about Malia not liking the idea of a fair, now he hoped it held to her expectations. "Have you ever been to the fair before?" Malia nodded quickly as she did another little jump in her seat, "Yeah, but I don't remember it that much. I just remember really wanting to go on that huge wheel, and my mom-" Malia turned silent for a moment, and Stiles quickly turned to look at her, feeling a sudden clench at his chest. He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, she turned to smile weakly at him, the sparkle in her eyes slowly fading "-she didn't let me get on, the old man said I wasn't tall enough." Malia frowned at the memory, and Stiles chuckled imagining a child-like Malia scowling at the whole world for calling her too short. "Well your tall enough now, so there will be no problem" Malia smiled again as she squeezed Stiles' hand in hers.

They arrived at the fair at around eight pm, and the place was completely lit up, looking so lively. Malia jumped out of the jeep beating Stiles, running towards his side and opening the door to pull him out; so much for opening the door for her and playing the gentleman. Stiles laughed at Malia's clear excitement; this was the side of Malia that he was fortunate enough to take full pleasure in. Most of the pack thought of Malia as dry, raw and utterly blunt; but they never really got to see this side of her. The lovable side that was especially Stiles', her best smiles and sparkly eyes only for him. He pulled her in towards him, cupping her face in his hands to kiss her slowly, breathing her in and savoring the sweet taste of her. This time he was the first to pull away, leaving Malia breathless and on her tiptoes, eyes foggy with flushed cheeks. He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers as he let out a shaky breath, "We should go." Malia only nodded, not really understanding what he had truly meant. She was feeling that tsunami in her insides and her skin tingled, if Stiles wanted to go back home she wouldn't mind. She wouldn't mind it at all, but Stiles smirked at her as he held her hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the fair. _They have all night_, she thought to herself, _all night._


	2. Sweet Cotton Candy

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and to the two awesome people who took the time to review. Your reviews are awesome! =) I hope this continuation pleases all of you awesome people. Please let me know if you wish for me to continue, or just end it here. **

**Please do review; reviews are like a life force to me. **

**Hope you enjoy =) **

Malia was a little taken aback by the amounts of people, there were couples everywhere. There were some kids running around like Stiles had mentioned, but there were more couples than anything else; old and young. They were hugging, they were kissing, some in exposed areas others behind stalls protected by shadows as they heatedly made out. _WOW, _Malia thought to herself, _if Coach Finstock was here he would make everyone run laps. _

Coach Finstock had one time caught Malia kissing Stiles right outside the boys locker room before practice, and as punishment had forced them to run half a mile around the field. Of course, it hadn't bothered Malia at all, but it had completely drained out Stiles, who hadn't even begun practice. It had been the first time Malia had kissed Stiles in school and it had been the last.

Stiles and Malia weren't much of a public couple; they didn't hold hands down the hallways of the school or kiss in between periods. They didn't even sneak into closets or Coach's office to passionately make-out for a few minutes. Their relationship just didn't work that way, they just weren't _that_ type of couple. That was one of the reasons why it had taken them so long to declare them _a_ couple. Since, according to everybody, they were working their relationship all wrong. Couples didn't start from not knowing each other at all, to losing their virginity to each other at a crappy basement on an old couch and then spending the rest of their free time together. Couples usually started in the reverse of that, but for Stiles and Malia their relationship had just taken a different twist. That is just how things turned out to be and none of the two were complaining-in truth it was of nobody's goddamn business to determine how their relationship should or shouldn't work to be considered a true relationship.

Stiles hadn't had the patience and words to explain it to Scott, who had constantly asked him what the hell was going on between him and Malia, or how it all began. Stiles said it began with a punch in the face, and that it was then when it hit him, but Scott didn't find it at all amusing. He really hadn't told him about the couch and the basement and all in between, he just told him that they had shared their first kiss there, and after that Malia just snuck through his window five times a week. He had really gone a little too far by showing Scott the scratch marks on his back without further explanation, leaving space for a lot of assumption, and boy had Scott assumed. If Scott only knew they had been caused because Stiles had scared the crap out of Malia when he flailed like a total spazz, because Malia had scared the living crap out of him. Yeah, he had broken a pretty night lamp that night, and they had spent a good 15 minutes trying to get Malia's claws to retract.

Malia was starting to sniff, as all the mixed scents of fair food reached her nostrils. It smelled like hotdogs, popcorn, fries and burgers and other sweet scents she could not yet classify. Her eyes were growing wide with a hint of sparkle as she licked at her bottom lip. Stiles noticed this and quickly took the hint; they had to get food fast. He grabbed her by the hand and directed her to the nearest food stand were they were serving these huge hot dogs wrapped in bacon with a variety of toppings. "Do you want one?" Stiles pointed at the monstrous hot dog and Malia only nodded not tearing her gaze from it. Stiles smiled as he ordered two for the both of them. He really loved the fact that Malia had no limitations and censor when it came to food, especially junk food. They both could go on eating fries days on end until they died of a heart attack if they wanted to, _if_ they wanted to.

Malia took her hot dog wrapped in extra bacon, and covered it with so much mustard and ketchup that it oozed from all the sides. If it had been Scott doing that -because the guy loved condiments- he would have thrown up, but with Malia he just wanted to lick off the extra ketchup left on the corners of her mouth. Malia smiled happily at Stiles after taking three big bites out of her hot dog, quite content with the taste of it. -Yup, she was a mess- but Stiles couldn't care less, she looked adorably sexy in everything and anything, including ketchup and mustard.

After they had both finished their ginormous wiener, they decided to take a go at one of the game stalls. The pop-it-balloon stall was their first pick, they only had to aim and hit the balloons with darts, easy right? Stiles went first, to show Malia how _easy _it was.

He had only managed to pop one out of five possible balloons, before he ran out of darts. Malia rolled her eyes at Stiles when he began complaining about the wind and the lighting, and god knows what other lame excuse he was making up for having missed four shots.

Malia asked for another round and she took a shot at it, surprisingly enough she turned out to be a pro. She jumped up throwing both fists in the air when she hit three in a row. Literally, three balloons in the same row popped one after the other within seconds. Stiles was scratching the back of his head looking around as he tried not to look too embarrassed. "Here," Malia said as she pulled Stiles in towards her; she pressed his back against her chest and her cheek against his, directing his gaze. "Uh-Malia?" Stiles was blushing and the girl at the stall was beginning to giggle. It was the little spoon big spoon all over again. He was supposed to be the one hugging Malia, getting all close and personal on the excuse of teaching her how to aim at a stupid balloon, not the other way around. "Shhh," Malia furrowed her brows in concentration as she held Stiles' hand in hers trying to aim it at the fourth balloon. "Okay, you got it?" Malia asked never tearing her eyes off of the target. Stiles managed to choke out an "Uh-huh" too distracted by the intense heat Malia was producing by having her body pressed so tightly against his. "Okay, shoot!" Malia commanded and Stiles obeyed, letting the dart fly out of his hand. A loud pop was immediately heard after the dart left his fingers and Stiles turned his focus back at the balloons to realize that he had hit at the aimed target. "Whoa-ho-ho!" Stiles jumped with Malia who was laughing excitedly with him, both exceedingly happy at having popped one balloon. The people around them might have thought they looked like complete idiots but they could care less at the moment.

Stiles hit the last balloon with the help of Malia and they managed to win this huge stuffed turtle toy. The two continued down the stalls, with Malia being the best at most of the games and helping Stiles win the prizes for her. There came a point in which they had to ask for a huge plastic bag to carry around all their prizes, because they were becoming too much of a hassle to carry by hand.

Stiles was skipping around holding Malia's hand, pulling her towards different game stalls. You would think that his ego would be crushed after being outshined by his girlfriend multiple times, but nope, Stiles was having a blast. He won some prizes, well okay with the help of Malia, but he won them nonetheless, and Malia won others. And by this point Stiles didn't care who won what because he was just having too much fun playing and celebrating with Malia whenever they did win, which was all the time. Couples were looking at them weird and kids had started to follow them around, but Malia and Stiles just continued sweeping up the stalls with their mad skills.

Malia was laughing and snorting after having beaten a buff guy at the hammer game. The guy was fuming when Malia won the huge stuffed dog for Stiles, instead of him having it won for his tiny girlfriend. Stiles had gotten so excited that he had pulled Malia in by the waist for a big smooch on the lips, which had left Malia a little in daze. Again, Malia was not so accustomed to public affection, it didn't mean that she didn't want to be on Stiles all the time, because she did; it was just that, well, she was not accustomed to it. Stiles never really gave an initiate to it, and Malia was trying hard to distinguish between what was appropriate and not; what Stiles liked and didn't like. It was like they had a home relationship and a work relationship, and they were both separated nicely. Malia was just finding it difficult to know when it was _okay_ to cross that line, without producing a whole lecture about human ethics from Stiles.

"Okay, you deserve some cotton candy," Stiles beamed at Malia, who he was still holding by the waist. Malia only nodded, feeling just a little dizzy with Stiles' arm wrapped tightly around her and his face only a few inches from her's. He released her from the waist to hold her hand in his, as the other held on tightly to the huge toy dog Malia had won him, pulling her towards this little pink stand. "Two please," Stiles said as he reached for his wallet. The man at the stand nodded and Malia stared in amazement as the guy magically started making this pink fluff of a cloud appear on a cone.

It was true that Malia had been to the fair before, but her adoptive parents had only taken her to the kid rides and then left. Tate, protesting that the food was crap and the games were a scam; her fair fun had only lasted about 30 minutes.

Stiles was half smiling as he stared at Malia's clear amazement, _wait till she tastes it,_ he thought to himself. The man handed Stiles one of the pink fluff clouds, and Malia gently reached out to grab it as Stiles handed it to her. Malia looked at it and then turned to look at Stiles who smiled encouragingly. She waited until Stiles got his to take a huge chomp out of her fluff of cloud. Stiles was grinning, trying to contain his excitement as he saw Malia's eyebrows furrow then lift in amazement, a smile slowly stretching on her blissful expression. "It melted in my mouth, it just disappeared," Malia said in complete awe, which got Stiles laughing. She tore a piece of cotton candy and rolled it between her fingers examining it carefully before popping it into her mouth. "What is this?" Malia asked quite fascinated at the new food- human food was so weird, delicious, but weird. "Sugar," Stiles simply stated as he swallowed down a mouth full of his own cotton candy. "It's delicious," Malia grinned as she shoved a handful into her mouth, her tongue turning pink from the food dye. She kept licking at her lips and her fingers trying to get every bit of sugar off, not wanting to be wasteful.

They were now walking, Malia still preoccupied with her fluff of pink sugary cloud, eyeing Stiles' as hers was nearly gone. Stiles was focusing on Malia's pink tongue, and the way it kept running over her lips and corners of her mouth; he had completely forgotten about his sugary cloud, the one Malia kept eyeing. Malia reached over to Stiles and tore a huge chunk of his cotton candy, shoving it into her mouth before Stiles could do anything about it. "Hey! Keep your paws away from my sugar!" Stiles swatted Malia's hands away as she attempted to get another chunk. "Come on Stiles, you told me that sharing meant caring. So-share!" Malia protested as she doubled over Stiles, trying to reach for his cotton candy, but the huge toy dog kept getting in the way. "No. Malia, its mine," Stiles huffed as he tried his best to dodge Malia, shoving the huge toy dog in her face to keep her away. "Stiles, don't be selfish," this made Stiles snort, _since when had Malia began caring about selfishness_. "You know, we can just buy another," Stiles managed to say as he peeked over the head of the toy dog. Malia was scowling, her hands clenched into fists, hanging firmly on the sides of her hips. "No, I want yours," Malia growled, glaring at Stiles who was still holding the toy dog as a shield.

_Well now she is just being silly_, Stiles thought to himself. Malia sometimes behaved like an eight year old, which seemed a little coherent to Stiles, being that she had disappeared into the woods at around that age. Stiles scoffed, these were the kind of tantrums he sometimes had to deal with. "Malia, what did we talk about? You can't just take people's food away, its rude," Malia crossed her arms in front of her chest nonchalantly, "But you aren't people, you're my boyfriend." At this, Stiles was left speechless, mouth ajar as he tried to process this logic. First of all, he had never heard Malia call him _her_ boyfriend before, never. It was like a completely different feeling hearing it come from her mouth. Second of all, what had she meant by that?

Malia could already sense Stiles' overthinking, his eyes twitching as his mind tried to grasp onto what had just been said. Malia, impatient, went over to him, pushing the bothersome toy away, and grabbing onto his hand holding the cotton candy. Stiles only blinked once, a little startled at Malia's velocity. She looked him straight in the eyes as she lifted the candy to her mouth. All the pushing and blocking had led them into this dark alleyway between two stalls; it was just the two of them. Stiles' heart began beating rapidly as Malia moved in closer, her mouth hovering a few inches away from the cotton candy, lips parting slightly as she fixed her eyes on him. Stiles was holding completely still, his breathing becoming a little erratic as his mouth turned suddenly dry. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her mouth, this wasn't fair, this was so not fair. She opened her mouth, leaned forward and took a bite at the cotton candy, tearing away a huge chunk. She grinned, as she slowly began eating at the chunk mockingly. Stiles' stare was still fixed on her mouth, and his heart was still beating rapidly.

Malia had noticed Stiles reaction, she could hear his heartbeat perfectly, but she had not made much of it. She had just liked the feeling of making the boy very nervous, which she had done to perfection. It was Malia's way of "playing around", or in other words applied to the human world, teasing. Malia was about to take another bite at the cotton candy, since Stiles was no longer protesting, when she felt Stiles mouth crash against hers. She felt her teeth immediately hit his bottom lip, and she closed her mouth; biting on to it, tugging at his bottom lip as she pulled away. Stiles let out a little groan, threw the cotton candy onto the dirt floor and reached out to grab Malia to keep her from pulling away again.

He grabbed onto the sides of her face pulling her towards him, pressing his thumbs gently against her jaw to open her mouth as he kissed her. Malia leaned forward, immediately responding to the kiss, grabbing onto the sides of Stiles' face as well; opening her mouth to him as he slid his tongue over hers.

She tried to take control of the kiss, desperately wanting to be the one to lead but Stiles wouldn't let her. He was pressing his body against hers, tilting her head upwards as he kissed her desperately. Malia's insides were beginning to tighten and she curled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to her.

Stiles broke the kiss leaving Malia breathless and panting; her mouth still only centimeters away from his, hot and pliant. He groaned and pulled her in again, this time kissing her languidly; his tongue tracing the surface of her lips before biting at them gently, tugging and sucking at her bottom lip as he firmly pulled her in closer by the waist. Malia was now moaning, she wanted to suck and bite too; she definitely wanted to bite and nip. Malia loved using her teeth and she loved Stiles skin.

She wanted to get closer to him, press her body tightly against his; wanted to feel his bare skin. She wrapped her leg around his calf, pushing herself and pulling him closer. Stiles grunted, not being able to pin her against any surface to take better leverage of her body. He was completely lost in the feel of Malia now, the way her thigh and leg felt extremely warm against his body, the little moans and noises she produced every time he licked into the inside of her mouth. She tasted extremely sweet, a mix of artificial sugar and the wild sweetness that was Malia; he couldn't get enough of the taste.

Malia's dress was rising up, her leg moving further up onto Stiles' hip; she could feel that yearning in her center. Stiles' fingers were digging onto Malia's hips, trying his best to keep her as close as possible in that particular place. He slowly ran his hand down her hip and onto the back of her bare thigh, digging his fingers into her skin again as he pulled her in. His mouth was working its way down to her neck, nipping and licking at the flesh as Malia tilted her head backward baring more of her neck for him.

He wanted to remove her jacket, wanted to trace his lips down her shoulder and onto her collarbone. He wanted to kiss and lick and nip and suck; he wanted to touch and touch and touch and touch. Stiles let out this frustrated groan as one of his hands worked its way under Malia's dress. Malia gasped in response, her eyes flashing momentarily blue as she took a hold of the situation and where they were at. Her chest was heaving, and both she and Stiles felt extremely hot; she didn't want to break away but something in her human conscious told her that this was not right. She closed her eyes, grunted and then with much strength and will power, she uncurled her leg from Stiles body and pushed him away from her.

Stiles was breathing hard, his lips swollen and his pupils dilated. Malia bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to jump at him and be the one to take the lead this time. Yet, she knew that Stiles wouldn't have approved of this, he would have blamed himself later if they had taken it farther than this. Malia did not know what had taken over Stiles, he had never ever pounced at her like that, well, not in a public area. Maybe it had been the candy, too much sugar wasn't good for the hyper active boy.

Stiles took a step towards her, still a little in daze, and Malia took a step back, shaking her head. Stiles eyebrows knitted and she could see hurt in his eyes, the lustful glaze slowly fading away. This was the part were Stiles came back into focus and began analyzing the whole situation, only to find himself at fault at the end. Malia knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Stiles began apologizing, bringing out that guilty expression she loved and hated.

"Malia, I'm s-sorry," Stiles said through a shaky breath, as he tightly closed his eyes; running his fingers through his hair. Malia was in control now; she could get close without having the need to pounce at the boy.

Malia could smell the stench of guilt filling the small space of air between them. "No, Stiles. Hey, I'm okay. You're okay. We are fine," Malia clearly stated as she ducked her head trying to make eye contact with the guilty boy. Stiles only shook his head, "No, Malia. I shouldn't have done that to you, out here. Like this with some potential dirt bag lurking around and seeing you-" Stiles was flailing his arms around, his voice growing louder at the thought of having some other person look at Malia like that because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Malia cut him off, "I don't see anyone lurking around" she simply shrugged. Stiles sighed, "There was a lot of time between now and then where any asshole could have seen-" Stiles grunted again at the thought, closing his eyes in frustration and anger. Malia could smell this weird stench coming from him; it was anger with a hint of something else she could not identify. "Why are you so mad? People see me all the time. Are you mad that they saw me kissing you? I know you don't like to kiss when other people are around, so that's why I stopped; if you don't want other people to see me kissing or touching you. It's fine, I can do that, I can stop." Stiles eyes widened shaking his head, "No-no-no Malia, that's not it." Malia was growing a little frustrated, and somewhat anxious, it was that whole vulnerable feeling all over again; she hated feeling this way but she couldn't help it. Stiles noticed the flinch of worry cross Malia's face and he cursed at himself- why was he always screwing things up?

"It's not that I don't like kissing you when other people are around, I _like_ kissing you, a lot. All the time," Stiles looked up to see Malia momentarily, she was tilting her head to the side in the way puppies did when they tried to understand. Stiles felt heat rush to the sides of his face; this wasn't the type of conversation he had planned for their first date. This wasn't the type of place he had planned to have this conversation. "And, it's not that I don't _want_ other people to see you kissing me. In fact I want people to know that you _are _kissing me and _only _me-" Malia tilted her head to the other side furrowing her eyebrows in clear confusion, "But I am kissing you and only you, why does it matter?" Stiles exhaled slowly and shakily, as he tried to explain his own little tantrums.

"It's just that, I don't like- I don't want- I hate it when other guys look at you, in-in that way, and it's not just guys, its girls too; I have to be leeching them off you whenever you walk down the hallway. They're like _freaking_ parasites ready to pounce at any moment, and it drives me f-f- insane. You would think that at least they would have the good grace not to gawk, but I swear they don't care, they are like-" Stiles was starting to flail his arms around and he was already rambling non-stop; Malia was already confused enough with his weird emotional scents and this was just making it worse. "Stiles. Stiles!" Stiles stopped mid ramble, licking his lips nervously, hands on his hips as he blinked once and then twice at Malia, "yeh-yeah?" Malia furrowed her eyebrows throwing her hands in the air frustratingly, "What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with something to say, "wha-well-" Malia walked over to him, brows still furrowed and a snarl hiding behind her puzzled expression. Stiles felt like he was shrinking, eyes widening as Malia drew closer. "Stiles," She stated, standing right in front of him forcing him to look at her and nowhere else, "I _like-_**you**." She stretched out each word, trying to make it as clear as possible for the boy. Malia thought they had already went over this fact months ago, that Stiles already knew but it seems he needed reminding, "Remember? I like you _a lot_" Stiles nodded slowly, not clearly sure if Malia was angry or not. "So, this means I can kiss you whenever I want," Stiles wasn't sure if this was a question or a statement but he was a little too nervous to even ask. "Good," Malia smiled from ear to ear, as she picked up their prizes and grabbed onto Stiles' wrist, dragging him out of the dark alleyway.

Stiles was still trying to process what just had happened, and what exactly he had agreed to; and what Malia had understood from the whole thing. He needed to work on his communication skills- he definitely needed to work on that. Once they reached the publicly lit area, where couples and people were roaming around, Malia turned to Stiles and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't a tongue kiss; just a kiss on the lips and Stiles could feel Malia smiling through it, like she had just won a prize of her own. Stiles eyes grew wide and he sort of stumbled within the kiss, but his heart beat did a skip nonetheless. Malia slowly withdrew from the drastic sweet kiss, still smiling widely with a sparkle in her eyes. Stiles let out a shaky breath, "What was that for?" Malia simply shrugged as she replied with her million dollar smile, "So people know that you are mine." Stiles choked on his breath, and on his own thoughts, and on his own heartbeat. _God_, how he loved how utterly blunt she could be, the complete opposite of him. She could summarize everything he felt in just a few words, and it always left him speechless. Screw communication skills, he needed to learn to speak Malia. "I like you too, _A LOT" _he said in between breaths, looking at her and feeling more sure about this than anything he had ever felt about before. She smiled more brightly at him in reply and he half smiled back, slipping his hand into hers to tangle his fingers in hers.

Scott had been wrong; they had not been over the first date jittery basis until now. They were skipping milestones, doing everything out of the ordinary, but it didn't matter.

They were making progress, him and Malia, dangerously sweet progress.


	3. The Wheel Keeps Turning

**So i was planning to end it on chapter 2, but then a wonderful reviewer reminded me that I had forgotten about the Ferris Wheel and then *facepalm* That had been the one aspect of the fair i had emphasized in the beginning and mentioned on the synopsis so yeah i just had to write this...**

**So to anybody who wanted this not so one-shot to end on Cotton Candy please feel free to ignore this continuation...I completely understand. **

**Anywho, i wrote this while i was supposed to be studying for an exam _ I will try to come back later and try to revise it, but so far here it is. I feel I dragged away from the characters true personas but ehh this is a cheesy fanfic so...I'll learn to deal with it. **

**Hope you enjoy! =) **

Malia ran to the Ferris wheel dragging Stiles along by the hand. She was clearly excited, after growing a few inches during the past 8 years or so she was finally tall enough to ride the big wheel.

There was a pretty lengthy line waiting for the big ride, but Malia in all her excitement and possibly cluelessness, jumped right in front of the line with Stiles in hand.

"Two...please" Malia said, proud that she had remembered the importance of manners. "Malia, we're supposed to make line," Stiles said nervously as he turned to look at a lady with her son behind them, who was already scowling.

"What?" Malia asked in nuisance, because she could already smell Stiles' nervousness.

Stiles nodded towards the back and Malia's eyebrows began to slowly furrow in annoyance; she had forgotten all about the stupid human rules again.

She hated waiting in line; she had to do it all the time. She couldn't get anywhere or anything without having to wait in some forsaken line: to get food, to pee, to watch a movie; there was always some kind of line.

Malia grunted letting go of Stiles' hand to stomp towards the end of the incredible long line. She was only hoping she had the patience to wait because she had really wanted to get on that twinkly wheel.

Stiles followed right behind her, scratching the back of his neck as he dodged accusatory glares from the people who had been waiting.

Malia was standing perfectly still at the end of the line, legs spread a little apart and arms crossed in front of her chest, rising with every angry breath she took; her eyebrows looked like they were sown together.

Stiles half smirked at the sight, he found it adorably funny when Malia blew one of her little fuse, "Hey don't worry we'll get on there...before the place closes...hopefully." Malia turned to glare at Stiles and he let out a small laugh, "Wow. Okay." Malia eased her tensed shoulders and rolled her eyes at him, letting out a little smile of her own. It was incredible how she could never stay annoyed for long with Stiles Stilinski around.

He playfully nudged her arm with his elbow, waiting for her to take a peek at him so he could wink at her. Malia let out a sigh of resignation, uncrossing her arms so she could grab Stiles' hand. She was really enjoying the whole couple thing: holding hands, staying close, sneaking kisses, making out in dark places-public acts of affection. Secretly, she couldn't wait for Monday, because she was ready to show that little twig of a girl in their History class that Stiles was off limits.

Malia tried to keep her grin in, biting her bottom lip, at her mischievous thoughts. She was thinking that maybe Stiles wouldn't be too happy if she pounced at him in class, especially if she pounced on him _during_ class. Stiles raised one of his eyebrows at the sight of Malia's sneaky expression; he knew something evil was brewing in her wild little mind. She only got that expression, with that particular twinkle in her eye, when she thought of something she couldn't wait to try out.

She had worn that same expression one afternoon when they had been watching AFV (America's Funniest Home Videos) and a girl from one of the videos had pulled the old "whipped cream on the hand" prank on her boyfriend. Three days later Stiles had woken up with a whipped cream face mask, and a sore nose. He had slapped his face pretty damn hard and Malia had laughed so much she started panicking when tears begun running down her cheeks, then it had been Stiles turn to laugh at the were-coyote. Malia had been a mess of assorted snorts, laughs, and whimpers, and as much as Stiles tried to be serious and calm her down, he broke in a fit of laughs instead. He hadn't known Malia could pull so many different expressions at the same time; she had looked angry, sad and then happy all in a matter of seconds through a long interval of an uncontrollable laugh-panic attack. His stomach had never hurt so much because of genuine laughter in all his life.

Stiles gently tugged at her hand bringing her attention back to him. He raised both his eyebrows demanding an insight into her thoughts, but Malia only smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She was excited and happy again and Stiles was dazed and confused.

It was going to be extremely difficult for him to get used to this. It had taken him quite a while to believe that Malia actually liked him and wanted to be with him. He was still trying to grasp the fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. He still had yet to believe that what they had wasn't just a fantasy played in the privacy of his home, or in his head.

A kiss outside of their private little sanctuaries (the jeep, his bed, his room, his house) in the eyes of strangers was like- whoa...Like this is it, you don't mind? You actually want me? You want us? Everybody now knows that you are with me, and you are totally okay with that?- Yup, it was going to be a wake-up call every time she kissed him like that, so suddenly, melting his mind and dissolving his coherence. Every single time he was going to gasp or sigh, wide eyed in surprise, before blinking a few times and having his lids flutter closed. Every single time she was going to leave him dazed, with parted lips asking for more because his brain had been too slow to react.

It was going to be extremely difficult for Stiles not to kick himself in the rear for being such and idiot with stupid insecurities and reality problems. It was definitely going to be difficult, but he would soon get past it with the help of a few little obstacles, rivalries and reminders that Malia was in the eyes of many. He would soon learn that he needed to be quick on his feet if he didn't want to be left eating dust, or memories. Malia only needed to be patient with the Stilinksi kid; she needed to keep pace with the slow progress of human's fickle minds. She was all instinct and action and Stiles was all consequence and uncertainty, but they both wanted each other, it was just a matter of progress.

Speaking of progress, the line they were in wasn't making much of it and the night was starting to grow colder. Stiles brushed his thumb over Malia's hand, his hand was warm in the places where their hands connected but he noticed Malia's skin felt cold in the places that were bare. Stiles suddenly began worrying about the temperature and Malia's bare legs and how her denim jacket looked too thin.

He let go of Malia's hand in order to take off his jacket, but as he began shrugging it off Malia stopped him. "You feel cold too," Malia's way of saying that he will be cold if he took it off. "It's okay, I'll be fine. Besides, watching you shiver is making me feel colder," Stiles continued on taking off his jacket but Malia stopped him again, pulling it back on him. "No, I don't want it," Malia finalized, crossing her arms in front of her chest, once again. "But Malia-" and Malia turned to look at Stiles only to shake her head at him. Stiles sighed, crossing his arms as well, "Fine." There was certain cues Malia gave in order to clearly state that no meant no, and Stiles had learned to catch onto them fairly quickly; meaning he should not push the subject matter any farther or else.

Stiles had begun biting his thumb nail sneaking glances at Malia while she tried to ignore his anxiety. Malia loved that Stiles was kind, but she hated that he sacrificed himself so much for the sake of others. In the wild, it was every individual for themselves, or so it had been that way for her in the woods for so many years. But Stiles had taught her differently since she turned back into human, he had taught her the importance of friendship and teamwork- never leaving a person behind- and in the beginning she hadn't truly understood it. Yet, now she did, she now understood why people sacrificed themselves for their loved ones, she really did, because she had the pack now, she had Stiles and his dad. But she still hated seeing Stiles suffer, even if it meant suffering from a small drop in temperature. Yet, she knew Stiles suffered even more if he couldn't help, if he couldn't make himself useful. His concern for others went onto a whole other level.

Malia sighed when Stiles sneaked another glance at her. He looked like a puppy waiting to be forgiven for something he had done. That was another thing, Stiles always felt responsible for everything.

She gently growled at him, and Stiles gave her his best puppy eyes, seriously believing that he was in trouble. Before Stiles could start apologizing for whatever wrong he had made up in his mind, she pulled him in by the arm.

Malia wasn't the skinniest tinniest girl, she was toned and fit and in regards to height she wasn't that short like Lydia or even Kira. To put it simple, she wasn't delicate looking, and she definitely didn't feel delicate. That's why she always felt a little off when she stood next to Kira, especially Lydia. Lydia always looked so...pretty, and Kira was always so...cute. She still couldn't understand how Stiles and Kira thought she looked 'beautiful' in a dress she felt kind of out of place in.

Before they had made out in the dark, Malia had seen a couple hugging in a weird way. The guy had looked huge and the girl had looked so tiny and frail in his arms. He was hugging her from the back, while the girl faced forward, her back pressed tightly against his large chest, while he wrapped his jacket around her, hiding her in his arms and shielding them both from the cold.

When Malia saw this she had immediately imagined herself as the guy, protecting Stiles from the harsh winds. Yet, when she thought about it more, she realized that Stiles was in a way taller than her and a little broader. The strange hug would work better the other way around, if it was Stiles hugging her instead.

She pulled Stiles in back of her, outstretching his arms and opening his jacket. She raised the corner of her mouth while she looked hard at his chest, she was trying to figure out how to get in there without ripping his jacket apart. Stiles quickly looked down to his chest and then back at Malia, squinting his eyes and parting his lips in bewilderment. His mind was running with so many crazy dirty thoughts he wasn't breathing properly-Malia wouldn't do that...she wouldn't do that here, in public, in front of children and old people. No, she wouldn't...would she?

"Uh-uh...Malia? I think that right now, here isn't a good time for-" Malia shut him up when she crashed into him, turning quickly around so her back hit his chest. "Unff," Stiles let out, but Malia was squirming around against him as she tried to cover herself with his jacket, while he still had it on.

Stiles blinked rapidly, leaning in towards Malia as she tugged at his jacket, his arms still outstretched stupidly to the sides. He heard Malia grunt, when she couldn't fit the way she had hoped for, and he let out a smile when he finally realized what she was trying to do. Just when he was about to wrap his arms around her, Malia pulled away with another grunt, but Stiles was quick to react and pulled her back in before she got away. Malia fell right onto his chest, and he moved in closer, pressing himself against her; his cheek resting against her temple as he pulled her into a hug, hiding her within the folds of his jacket.

Stiles was smiling like an idiot triumphantly, swaying them from side to side as he held on tightly to Malia. "So this is what you wanted, all you had to do was ask," Malia felt heat rush to her face and she quickly elbowed Stiles to distract him. "Ow!," Stiles laughed, clearly aware of Malia's embarrassment. He reached down to give her a quick peck on her flushed cheek and nuzzled himself closer to her. He was clearly enjoying this way too much, and Malia was too, even though she wouldn't admit it with words.

"So does this mean I get to be the big spoon tonight, because I'm totally up for that," Malia pulled away just a tad bit too look at Stiles smirking like an idiot. "But I thought you hated being the big spoon," Malia remarked and Stiles raised his eyebrow, "I never said I did, you just assumed." Malia frowned in dismay, and here she thought she had been doing something right for Stiles. "You practically flip me over every night and trap me before I even have the chance to try and spoon you," Stiles continued feeling the need to tease Malia further, he was feeling a little too safe in their current position, "You have this Grrr-rawr don't mess with me type of aura to you that scares me sometimes, there is no doubting you are Derek's cousin, I mean if you want to be the big spoon _all _the time, fine by me, you were-creatures and your dominating habits" who knows what Stiles was hoping for with that remark, a snarl possibly a growl maybe even a smile? He was still smirking like a goofball when he finished talking, still nuzzling against Malia like a giddy kitten.

Malia's frown turned into a sad expression, she had tuned her focus onto Stiles beating heart and realized that he was not lying. _She scared him_, that is the one thing she had been trying so hard to avoid. Stiles was the last person on earth she had ever wanted to feel threatened by her. Stiles' smirk began to fade away when he got no response from Malia, and his once steady heart began to beat fast again.

Malia caught onto the change in his heart rate, and she looked up to see his face, "Am I scaring you now?" Stiles should have known better, Malia had been catching onto his sarcastic jokes quite well lately, but she sometimes still had difficulty not taking things too literally. He looked at her worried expression, and if Stiles had the ability to scent emotions he would be smelling a whole dose of anxiety.

"No." Stiles quickly responded wide eyed, shaking his head. Malia frowned, "You're lying". She sighed and pushed gently onto Stiles arms, wanting to exit his embrace. Stiles loosened his hold on Malia, qithout taking his eyes off her. She didn't turn to face him, she simply stepped into the cold and quietly said, "I should go home." Stiles shook his head, blinking rapidly-Whoa, wait what? Not even a "we should go home" or "let's go home" or "take me home Stiles". What about the Ferris Wheel? What about their date? What about the cuddling?-

"Wait Malia, I was just joking. I didn't really mean it, it was a joke. You don't scare me, and you are definitely not like Derek. That was a stupid joke, a horrible joke. Nobody should be compared to that prune...Mal?" Stiles was holding onto her wrist and he gave a little squeeze before tugging her gently. Malia sighed again, "But I do scare you, I growl and snarl. I grow fangs and claws under a full moon. A _full moon_ Stiles, aren't they supposed to be romantic?" She sighed again, slumping her shoulders and looking down at the floor, "the last thing I need is to bark like a dog." Stiles couldn't help it, he laughed at her last remark which gained him a quirked eyebrow from Malia. "Hey come on, those things don't scare me..." Stiles replied, but Malia only raised her eyebrow, so he continued "...as much anymore. I'm sort of immune to it now and _hey_ at least you don't behave like an asshole when your shifting, trust me Scott was an asshole and that was scarier and hell of annoying to witness." Malia raised an eyebrow at Stiles, not believing a word that he was saying. "Its true. I prefer you threatening me to claw my throat off than you giving me the cold shoulder before threatening that you are going to leave. Seriously, don't do that, please. Like ever, that really scares the crap out of me. Like a while ago the whole "I should go home," and turning away, not cool. It's _we, _we should go home; us not I. We come and _we _leave together. Okay?...Okay?"

Malia only nodded her expression in between confused and non-expectant. "Okay," Stiles sighed in relief before a small shiver ran through his body, "now get over here, I'm freezing." He opened his jacket for her and Malia snuggled in, still a little perplexed by what had just happened. Malia was usually the one with the last word, while Stiles was left trying to catch up.

She had been paying attention to his heart beat all throughout his ramble and noticed that it had only picked up dramatically at the end. It had been the same reaction he got when she ran out into the open desert back in Mexico.

"Almost there," Stiles said, his warm breath hitting her temple; they were only 3 pairs away from getting on the ride. "Stiles?" Malia called, her brows knitted in concentration. "Hmm" Stiles hummed, hugging her closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere," Malia simply stated. Stiles scoffed behind her, "Yeah, I know. We're almost at the front of the line, I'm not letting you go anywhere even if you wanted to. I'll carry your little were-coyote ass if I have to." Malia shook her head and Stiles looked down at her, "No, I mean. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you," Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and Malia turned to look at him, "I don't want to." She bit her lip, while she examined his expression, "I'll carry your little human ass with me if I ever do have to leave, or carry it back if _you_ ever decide to leave." She let out a nervous smile, attempting at a small joke but getting a little anxious when Stiles did not respond. "Is that okay?" Malia asked, biting down on her bottom lip again, she was starting to regret having had said all that. It had sounded weird; it must have sounded completely weird, too territorial maybe. She wasn't so great at expressing herself, better yet making jokes that had some truth to them.

"How many?" they were up next, and Stiles was still in some kind of shock. "Two please," Malia replied, a little nervous at the thought of Stiles and a little excited at the thought of the Ferris wheel. The man opened the small gate and urged her to go in, they were the last pair of the night.

She was led into one of the small boxes, and she slid in pulling Stiles along. She wanted to shake him, bite him, pull him back to reality because _holy crap_ she was finally riding the big wheel, and she needed him here with her. She was still nibbling at her bottom lip nervously, gripping onto the safety bar while she tried not to move because _Holy Fuck, _the box swayed, it swayed with every move. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her fingers were becoming numb from the cold.

"S-Stiles?" she called out, not daring to turn to look at him because that meant movement and she was not up for that dare right now. Then the wheel began to turn, and she would have never thought she would let go of that safety bar, but her arm automatically flew right up and across Stiles' chest to keep him from possibly falling down. "Stiles," she called once again, her eyes widening, her pupils dilating. Why had she wanted to get on this stupid thing?

And then they were moving upward, slowly rising from the floor and the damn thing kept on rocking even though she was holding perfectly still. She wanted to close her eyes but she needed to see everything, because they could fall forwards or`backwards at any moment, and she needed to be ready. "Ssstyeehls," Malia called once again, before the turning came to an abrupt halt and they were no longer levitating, but swinging instead in their individual cart. Her claws popped out before her eyes flashed blue momentarily, all in a state of panic she abruptly turned to look at Stiles, forgetting about the consequences.

Stiles had been looking at her all along, never keeping his eyes off of her. He was sure he would remember this moment better than her 10 years from now, because something within him told him that they would be reliving this moment together 10 years later from today.

Malia's eyes widened in fear, Stiles was half-smiling like an idiot and she was sure he had lost it. How could he be smiling like that when they were several inches off the ground? The cart's swaying was slowly coming to a steady end, but then the wheel began to rotate again, and Malia's heart almost jumped out of her chest.

She was just about to dent the safety bar, when Stiles' grabbed her hand. Malia was ready to demand for him to let go or else, when she felt his other hand slide into her hair and settle on the back of her neck. She turned to look at him quizzically, why was he so calm when she was freaking out.

"_Stiles-_" Malia gritted in between her teeth, she was about to tell him to snap out of it when the stupid wheel stopped again and the cart began to sway. She opened her mouth to release a yelp but Stiles quickly pulled her in towards him, covering her mouth with his. Malia was left wide eyed, while Stiles languidly moved his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly. She tried to break free, not because she didn't want to kiss him back, because she really did, but because her heart had already been beating so fast within her chest she was positive this was going to make it burst.

She pushed him gently enough to break free and gasp, but Stiles kept her face so close to his, she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She was breathing fast and heavy, the torturous combination of fear, anxiety, and _this_ was becoming too much for the were-coyote. But Stiles didn't seem to care if Malia had a heart attack because he pulled her back in, kissing her just as softly and slowly as before.

Malia squeezed her eyelids shut, as she tried to concentrate on one feeling, the one Stiles was currently providing her with. But her concentration deemed too powerful that her lips wouldn't part open no matter how much Stiles begged with his tongue. Stiles groaned, pulling slightly away to look at Malia, her determination for something was clear by her expression and Stiles half smirked. He gently placed a kiss on her lips, another on her forehead before resting his forehead against hers, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Malia slowly opened her eyes, giving Stiles a slight frown, "I'm sorry." Stiles frowned back at her, "For what?" She looked at him, foreheads still pressed gently together, "For being weird." Stiles let out a gentle laugh before replying with his signature eye squint, "In that case, I'm sorry too." Malia smiled before biting down on her bottom lip, she had never been good with words but there was the need for them at this moment. She knew that there was something she needed to tell him, but the buildup in her chest was begging for release and there was no time to search for the right words so she kissed him instead.

Sometimes actions spoke better than words, and Malia was good with actions. Stiles smiled within the kiss, and in his head he was thinking _Yeah, I'll never leave you behind either_.

The wheel was turning slowly, twinkling beautifully in the night, raising beating hearts onto the skies. Stiles and Malia were touching stars, together.


End file.
